One Heart
by Bhria-hime
Summary: The Heart is a very complex thing. Once it is broken, it may not be able to mend. SasuSaku with slight NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen


**I'm back! Here is another story that I thought of with my brain(which has been cooperating pretty well with me!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own a brownie. Wait, I ate that yesterday!**

**Onward!**

* * *

"_Never give up if you still want to try_

_Never wipe your tears if you still want to cry_

_Never settle for an answer if you still want to know_

_Never say you don't love him if you can't let him go."_

* * *

The wind whistled all around the open area. Unlike any other day, today was a day of relaxation for her. She had just returned from a solo mission to Suna and she was exhausted. Konoha seemed to be free in the terms of request and lending assistance to neighboring countries, which granted her the day off that she desired. Thus, bringing her to the open area completed with a sound and a couple of Sakura trees.

Sakura found it rather hard to relax. Her mind kept wandering back to her mission. She came across _him_. The one that held her heart in _his _hand, and crushed it without trying. The one that was responsible for all of the tears she shed and all the blood she bled.

She had made up her mind the day _he_ left that she was going to bring him back. She wanted him back with her. No, she _needed _him here in Konoha were _he _belonged.

She trained ruthlessly from sun up to sun down with the legendary sanin, Tsunade, who was better known as the Hokage. Tsunade had not spoken to her many times on the topic of the Uchiha, but that wasn't needed. For Sakura was blinded by her own thoughts (_selfish much?_). All she knew was that _he_, Sasuke Uchiha, needed to turn up somehow and soon.

But, that was a while ago. Four years to be exact. She was older now, more mature. She encountered him many times during the last two years, but her encounter with him during her mission was different. He wasn't alone.

In fact, he had a whole new _team_. She wasn't quite sure if he considered them as friends or as acquaintances, but they were there.

That wasn't what messed with her mind. One of his…_teammates_ happened to be a female. She had red hair and wore glasses. From what Sakura observed in her spot in a near by tree, that girl seemed to be blinded by Sasuke. Nobody else mattered to her. Sasuke.Sasuke.Sasuke. And he seemed to be paying her no mind.

_Just like when we were genin._

Sakura knew that there had to be a reason why he chose her to travel with him. Perhaps she had some unique ability. Perhaps she was intelligent beyond imagined (_…psh! Right!_)

Perhaps, he found someone to ventilate to.

Perhaps she was the one that held the remains of his heart.

No! It had to be anything except that. There was no way in the world that Sasuke could see something in her! What did she have that Sakura didn't? Red hair, flaming eyes, glasses! Maybe she was strong. Maybe…

Trying to fancy her thoughts about that girl and her relation to Sasuke was giving Sakura a headache. It also was bringing a pain back to life that she prayed she never experience again…heartache.

She may not know who that girl was and how she was connected to Sasuke but one thing was for sure; she didn't care. Nope. Not at all. What Sasuke does has nothing to do with her. She truly did care for Sasuke but she didn't love him anymore. Not the way she did when she was twelve.

_Its just not the same._

He was more of a really close friend with slight benefits. At least, that was what she told herself daily.

_But if it isn't the same, why does it hurt so much?_

She was a kunochi. She knew how to handle pain. She had been burned, battered and bruise to limits that weren't imaginable. Yet, the pain growing in her chest, she didn't know how to cope with.

Sakura sat down next a cherry blossom tree hoping to swallow up the tightening occurring in her chest. She inhaled and exhaled and closed her eyes, but the pain in her chest didn't lessen. And, as the question of 'why her' replayed in her head like a broken record, the pain only came in doses.

And then, it happened. She could taste the saline liquid as it slid onto her lip. And for the first time in a long time, Sakura shed a tear.

She was over him. She was sure. Yet, when she asked herself why she was crying, she was unable to answer. Frustration and emotions that Sakura weren't able to identify began to flow from her quickly. And what started out as a tear drop, quickly turned into a river flow.

Sakura let time fly by her as she released her emotions to no one in particular. So lost in her thoughts, she failed to recognize the person who observed her closely in the distance.

* * *

**Well! This is my first sad story.**

**At least it is suppose to be sad and dramatic.**

**I actually made this somewhat of a cliffy…**

**Oh my Goodness! **

**As for my story Summer Love, I am having a huge writers block on that story. I promise I will try to update soon. Most likely on my birthday. No sweat, my birthday is in September.**

**As for my story Ever Ever After, I think I am going to delete it. I don't really like it.**

**Please review! The more reviews I receive, the faster I update! **


End file.
